


Seto's worry and a promise

by SimpleSoul_Shipper



Category: Seiyuu Danshi! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Internal Conflict, M/M, Marriage, Promises, Spoilers, Toru's route, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23285590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleSoul_Shipper/pseuds/SimpleSoul_Shipper
Summary: Seto (MC) has some worries over his relationship with Toru. But promises to make Toru as loved as he feels.
Relationships: MC/Kazunori Toru, Seto/Kazunori Toru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Seto's worry and a promise

**Author's Note:**

> Short drabble made in 10 minutes. There needs to be more work for this game.

It was scary sometimes, how much Toru loved him.

If love was even the right word. Toru loved, that was a firm certainty. But other words also came to mind.

Adoration. Devotion. Love. Dedication.

Heck, he’d go as far as to say that Toru worshipped him.

The scary thing was… it was the thought that he might never feel as deeply for him as Toru felt every day.

Sure, Seto Loved him deeply, more than he had anyone else. Sure, Seto adored him and was dedicated to their relationship, he even proposed! And that was illegal!

But.

It was scary. Because what if Toru got hurt by his lack of devotion?

What if Toru was hurting now?

What if he wasn’t the man that Toru had fantasised about for all these years?

What if he didn’t measure up to his dreams?

It wouldn’t be the first time.

His family. His Cousin. His former Partners.

He hadn’t been what they had wanted.

What if it happened again?

Honestly, this time it might just break him.

Toru was the best thing to ever happen to him. His beloved, perfect adorable Toru-chi who never failed to be so cute and amazing. Who put up with him and his habits. Who wanted him enough to wait and search for him.

Toru was everything to him. Without him he wouldn’t have gotten far, Toru pushed him to do his best, more than Touchan did and more than anyone else.

If Toru left. Because of accident or on purpose. Honestly, that could be the abandonment that finally broke him.

Not many people stayed. Not many who stayed remained affectionate.

But.

Toru was different.

Toru loved him. He loved him so much.

His devotion to him was something out of those BL manga’s he read.

And honestly, it might be scary, and he might never match that devotion. But.

He was going to try.

He would try for the rest of his goddamn life!

He would make his beautiful Toru-chi the happiest man alive.

He wouldn’t let it kill him, to make Toru happy, because you can be happiest by living together.

But he would spend every day of their marriage reminding Toru that even if he waited for him, he would spend thrice as long making sure that Toru knew he was the best person to ever happen to him.

Seto smiled and walked to his place at the altar.

It was time to make this promise real.


End file.
